Iris
by sonicarutha
Summary: The bottle was his only comfort. The bottle was the only one who never judged him. The bottle was the only one who never turned on him. The bottle was his only friend. The bottle was his only family. But as the bottle broke all he could see was Hatori.


**Title:** Iris  
**Pairings:** A small inkling of Hatori/Ayame, nothing serious.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** There is slight OOC (saying this to be safe) and dark thoughts pertaining to alcoholism and depression. I also must apologize for any spelling errors, I'm not sure if my editor caught everything, she tends to forget little bits and pieces just like I do.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Fruits Basket**,Natsuki Takaya does.

* * *

The bottle was his only comfort. The bottle was the only one who never judged him. The bottle was the only one who never turned in back on him. The bottle was his only friend. The bottle was his only family. As he brought the bottle to his lips again, he felt everything start to fade away, all of the pain was no longer in his reach. He closed his eyes as he took in the liquid, feeling the punishing heat enflame him as he tried to fight the tears that he desperately wanted to cry, he couldn't feel anything.

So he sat there, drinking from the bottle, hearing the whispers of his only friend. It was always going to be there for him until the day that he died. And that's all he needed to hear, he wanted to hear that he was going to be loved no matter what he did or said. He thought back to the day when Shigure turned his back on him, their last argument still burning through his veins as he tried desperately to forget that day. He could still see the concern in Hatori's eyes as the two of them left. He could see the headlights of that night as Hatori took him home.

He could still feel the emotions that were going through his ice cold friend. It was the first time he ever heard ice cracking within Hatori, the only time where he thought that he was going to watch Hatori cry in the longest time. That day when he got out of the car, he knew the damage that he had caused both of his friends. Hatori and Shigure were slowly falling apart, barely breathing. It had to end here.

Ayame put down the bottle as he buried his face in his hands, his fingers running through his white hair as he knew that this was it. This was the end of the tunnel. He looked at the bottle one last time as he tried to write a list of pros and cons of staying with his new found friend.

The pros were simple: no one other than the bottle was ever going to understand him, no one but the bottle was ever going to forgive him, and no one but the bottle was going to be there when he died. The con came more complexly, but there was only one: slowly the bottle was making him numb, wondering whether he was going to wake up the next day or not, he no longer knew when he was awake or when he was still sleeping.

He closed his eyes as he desperately wished he could cry, desperately tried to show some emotion that Hatori had showed him that day. He could still see those eyes sparkling with tears as they talked in the car, hearing Hatori silently begging him not to lose himself in this. Hatori had come from time to time to see Ayame, but Ayame always put on an act. He pretended that he was fine; he didn't want to concern Hatori with any of his emotions, but Hatori always saw through every single one of them.

He slowly looked at the bottle as the first tear in the longest time fell down his cheek, his hands shaking as he couldn't move them to grasp the bottle. All of the emotions were erupting so fast as he thought back through all of the moments: Shigure's screaming and Hatori's pleas. He wondered if this was worth it.

Slowly he made his way to the sink where he held his friend in his fingers. As he stood in front of the sink, he slowly tipped the bottle over, watching through blurry, tear filled, and alcohol affected vision as the liquid fell down the drain. With every drop that fell he could look back on the day when Hatori was there to try to pull him out of the pool that he was slowly drowning in. As the liquid fell he felt as though all of the pain that he was putting himself and Hatori through was finally receding. As the bottle was empty for the first time in weeks, he felt as though he was fully alive.

For the first time he was able to breathe. He knew he was awake. As he looked at the empty bottle that was in his hands he knew that he was alive. He closed his eyes as he let the bottle go, watching as it shattered on the ground, breaking him out of his trance. It was over.

The bottle was his only comfort. The bottle was the only one who never judged him. The bottle was the only one who never turned on him. The bottle was his only friend. The bottle was his only family. But as the bottle broke all he could see was Hatori.

* * *

This is something that I thought of as I read Fruits Basket one day while listening to the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. I wanted to write something dark for Ayame as there seems to be not enough of it on this site. I also wanted to back to the mindset I was in when I wrote "Descending Phoenix" and the first chapter of "My Heart" since that was a story that was completely different from all of my other stories.

I hope to write more stories like this (depending on what kind of feedback I get on this story) it's a really great way to get out all of your emotions and really throw yourself into a character.

I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you all enjoy reading it.

Like what you read feel free to Private Message me a request (see profile for details, I do eventually get to all of my requests.)

And as always feel free to review, I love to read your feedback.

Also I have a poll that asked what story you want the next chapter of first.


End file.
